Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight
Injuries and Combatants Ummm why does it say that Ichigo was uninjured when he was thrown through pillars, blasted away by Ulquiorra's attacks, cut across the face, and his heart was completely blasted away? Also, why does it say that Uryu was fatally injured when his hand was cut off, was whipped around a few times, and stabbed in the gut? Compared to Ichigo, Uryu's injures were nothing. Also, Orihime was participating in the fight aswell. she was protecting Uryu and healing Ichigo with her Shun Shun Rikka. So it should be "Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Orihime Inoue vs Ulquiorra Cifer" [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 15:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Firstly its simply because non-combatants maintain little to no importance when talking about a fight. Secondly the injuries are not based on every injury received in the fight, they are based on what injuries are applicable by the end of that fight. They are not required to be given specifically. By the end of the fight Ichigo was uninjured as he had healed besides some scrapes via high speed regeneration due to hollow ichigo. Uryū's injuries are do to the fact that he wasnt being healed to Ichigo left the scene, at that point he would have surely died if not for Orihime's intervention, he still very much a human despite quincy powers. Thirdly Orihime's involvement was supportive at best and even then ineffective in the combat setting taking place. Her shields provided temporary cover clocked in seconds at most and her healing which takes time was also ineffective. Had she provided a continuous defense or actively participated offensively then her inclusion would have been considered. Also please dont clutter the talk page with unnecessary gifs and the like. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re-read what you just put. Also, wheather a person is supportive or not, they still participated in the fight. Even if Ichigo was healed, you shouldn've put "fataly injured, later healed" to give people more of an idea. Again, re-read what you just put. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 01:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The names of fights are of the actual people who fought not of those who played a supporting role. And no, we will not put "fatally wounded, later healed" because our policy is that the infobox lists the RESULT. Not what happened throughout the fight. The result only contains the end of the fight outcomes.-- ................Nice job on not taking people's opinions ON A WIKIA. The argument ends here, because I can already see this as erelevant. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 19:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You are one person, not "people"!! We have standards that will stand here and policies that will be obeyed!! You already knew this, The End!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Locations In the locations on the infobox, it says that the fight took place in the "Fake" Las Noches. Fake? When was the Las Noches they fought on fake? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 02:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC)